TSSES 4 Episode 25 - Spice of Life
Luranstar: hi again Luranstar: we got 6 votes Luranstar: bleh, chestpin, slime, boku, and kat are safe, all of which were in the bottom two at some point. Luranstar: Vince, Sans, 1-up. You three got the most votes. Sans: Oh no! I've done nuttin! 1-up: Yeah, that's the point! Luranstar: anyways, sans and vince each have 1 vote. 1-up, you got 4 1-up: I wanted to be the guy! But that was in the past I guess... Challenge Luranstar: the challenge is to not fall off a cliff Slime: What a nice view! Chestpin: Shut up you fat elf. Slime: You shut up meanie. Chestpin: That's it, how do you like this? (kick) Sans: Chestpin, why would you push your team mate off the cliff? Chestpin: THAT'S IT, ALL OF YOU ARE GOING OFF! Chestpin: Well I'm last left. Chicken Biscuit: Chicken! *flies away* U4: Oh no, the ground is breaking!!! Chestpin: Yay! Team Driver fell off. I win! *Chicken Biscuit flies back and crashes into Chestpin, but gets stuck on the spikes and they both fall in* Luranstar: Oh, everyone is out. Well I'll just make everyone lose then lol. Double elimination btw. Who gets eliminated? Birb Stupe Derpy Garfield Lamia U4 Chicken Biscuit Bleh Sans Chestpin Slime Boku Vince Kat Current Teams (Italics is team leader) Team Driver: Birb, Stupe, Derpy, Garfield, Lamia, U4, Chicken Biscuit Team Switch: Bleh, Sans, Chestpin, Slime, Boku, Vince, SuperScratchKat Elimination Log *36th - Steinback: Tryhard and uninteresting. *35th - FAGS: Annoying and already seen enough of. *34th - Terence: Bland and tryhard. *33rd - Dew: Lest interesting of the team. *32nd - Hitler: A controversial character. *31st - Lurantis: Annoying person. *30th - Stalin: Controversial, less than Hitler though. *29th - Salazzle: Just made her minions do everything. *28th - Fomantis: Someone voted for her 10 times. *27th - Chainsaw Enemy: Kept yelling about killing. *26th - Death Threat: All she said was death threats. *25th - Tsareena: Was in the game too long. *24th - Strong Bad: Wasn't hated, but kinda over-shined by others. *23rd - Mr. Clean: Kinda bland and worst of the team. *22nd - Toadstool: Lost most of her personality. *21st - Camera: Acted like a huge pervert. *20th - Red Stinger: Others were more popular. *19th - Pingu: Did nothing. *18th - Dalas: Ran his course. *17th - Enzo: Wasn't funny. *16th - Keemstar: Hosted last season already. *15th - 1-up: Wasn't very useful. Contestants 170px-New1Up.png|1-up♂ (eliminated 15th place) Birb.png|Birb♀ Bleh.png|Bleh♂ Bokuuu.png|Boku♂ Camera by rememberREACH417.png|Camera♀ (eliminated 21st place) MISTACHAINSAW.gif|Chainsaw Enemy♂ (eliminated 27th place) 250px-650Chespin.png|Chestpin♀ Ohv chicken biscuit pose.png|Chicken Biscuit♂ DalasReview .png|Dalas Review♂ (eliminated 18th place) Deaththreat.jpg|Death Threat♀ (eliminated 26th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Derpyunikitty♀ Ea discord icon.png|Enzo♂ (eliminated 17th place) Fags.jpg|FAGS♂ (eliminated 35th place) 250px-753Fomantis.png|Fomantis♀ (eliminated 28th place) Garfeld.jpg|Garfield♂ 220px-Hitler portrait crop.jpg|Hitler♂ (eliminated 32nd place) 7dVbDJYQ.jpg|Keemstar♂ (eliminated 16th place) Lamia.png|Lamia♀ Thelurantis.png|Lurantis♀ (eliminated 31st place) Dew.png|Mountain Dew♂ (eliminated 33rd place) Mr. Clean logo.png|Mr. Clean♂ (eliminated 23rd place) Nootnoot.jpg|Pingu♂ (eliminated 19th place) Pink Slime SP.png|Pink Slime♀ Principal Steinbeck.jpg|Principal Steinbeck♂ (eliminated 36th place) Red Stinger HD.png|Red Stinger♀ (eliminated 20th place) Salazzle.png|Salazzle♀ (eliminated 29th place) Sans.png|Sans♀ Katscra.jpg|SuperScratchKat♂ Stalin 1902.jpg|Stalin♂ (eliminated 30th place) 1460147-strongbad.jpg|Strong Bad♂ (eliminated 24th place) Stupes.jpg|Stupe♀ Teree.jpg|Terence♂ (eliminated 34th place) ToadstoolHD.png|Toadstool♀ (eliminated 22nd place) Tsareena.png|Tsareena♀ (eliminated 25th place) 150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down_copy_2.png|U4Again♂ Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams♂ Category:TSSES Category:Doesn't have top Category:TSSES 4